


The Best Kind

by pringlesaremydivision



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia RPF
Genre: Everyone is Poly Because Reasons, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision
Summary: Glenn can never decide when Rob is the most beautiful.





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute idfic. I am... not at all sorry. Huge thanks to haemophilus for reading it over!

Glenn can never decide when Rob is the most beautiful.

Some mornings, Rob comes in to work in sweats and a thin, soft shirt that clings to the curves of his biceps, flip flops leaving the tops of his tanned feet bare. Every inch of him is warm and inviting, fluffy bedhead and crinkles at the corners of his sleepy dark eyes when he smiles hello.

Glenn remembers the days when they first started out, when they’d write from dawn until dusk, killing themselves to rework and refine each episode, every season a make-it-or-break-it situation. It’s not that they don’t work hard now—they do, and nobody more than Rob—but there’s a confidence that wasn’t there when they started, that they know what they’re doing, and the mantle of success sits well on Rob’s shoulders. It’s never more evident than on mornings like this, when Rob moves a little slower, lets himself ease into the day, and the knowledge that they’ve got a good thing going, a thing they can depend on—it makes Rob glow, and it leaves Glenn breathless.

Other times, he’ll catch Rob squinting at the screen of his laptop, hair a greasy mess underneath a backwards baseball cap, a pen behind his ear and his leg jittering as he reads and re-reads what he’s written for the fifteenth time. They’ve got an entire writing staff now, but nothing gives Rob more joy than having a hand in the writing process, even if it’s just outlining episodes for the staff to fill in later. Days like this he’s focused and intense, hands a blur, twin indentations on his lower lip from where he draws it into his mouth to chew on in concentration despite Kaitlin and Charlie’s admonitions to the contrary.

He doesn’t smile as quick or as easy on days like this, but it makes the brief ones Glenn manages to coax out of him—a cup of coffee on the desk next to Rob’s notebook, a donut from craft services around two—all the more gorgeous for being hard-won. Glenn’s got work ethic, sure, but he’s got _nothing_ on Rob, and seeing him concentrate like this on what’s essentially their baby—he’s never realized hard work could be a turn on before, but Rob wears it incredibly well.

Once or twice a year there’s something— usually a series premiere, sometimes the opening night of a movie—that requires them to dress up. Glenn’s gotten better at it since Jill came along—he still cringes at the pictures from earlier years, too-baggy slacks and chunky white sneakers—but Rob’s been dapper, verging on impeccable, from early on. Patterned shirts that complement his coloring, suits that fit his muscular body perfectly, ties that Glenn just wants to tug at, pulling him closer, bringing himself into Rob's orbit.

He refrains, mostly, because it’s one thing for Jill and Kaitlin, for Charlie and Mary Elizabeth, for Danny—it’s one thing for their inner circle to be aware of this thing between him and Rob, and the greatest blessing that they approve, but it’s another thing entirely to bring the rest of the world into it. It’s not something everyone needs to know. He can watch from the sidelines, sneak glances and share smiles, bend his head to Kaitlin’s and make her laugh that soft laugh of hers when he tells her how stupidly stunning her husband is. He doesn’t need to be showy about his appreciation, not in public.

Because for all the ways that Rob is beautiful, there's nowhere he's more gorgeous than on Glenn's bed, laid out naked and flushed from head to toe, the rounded curves of every muscle on full display. When he's like this, shining with sweat, begging Glenn with soft words and needy whines, fingers clutching at the sheets underneath him, warm eyes glowing up at Glenn like he's the only person in the world. When he pulls Glenn down for a kiss that tastes like the best kind of forever, love and partnership and friendship all rolled into the press of their lips, the air that they share between them. When Glenn enters him, like the first time every time, with a gasp and a groan—

Rob's beautiful no matter what, but this? This is number one with a bullet every single time. 


End file.
